


sweep me off my feet (and break in)

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional, Feelings, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: How unexpected it was, that it was this exotic man who had the key to unlock something within him. And who knew, maybe one day that key would also fit in the lock of Roger’s heart and open it up to all the love Roger had protected himself from.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	sweep me off my feet (and break in)

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to write something else (*cough, cough* update my series) but then I got an idea and I just had to write this. And oh boy, this ended up a bit longer than planned but well... that happens. 😄 I'm pretty happy with the outcome and it was so fun to write this! A lot of feelings and then... ... ...and more feelings. Hope you enjoy!

Freddie was walking to his hotel room pulling his suitcase with him, feeling the exhaustion in his bones. He checked his room number from his keycard and glanced at the wall at the end of the hallway that showed that rooms numbered between 200 and 230 continued to the right. He took the turn and eyed the numbers on the room doors until he heard quite loud talking and stopped in his tracks to see a tall, broad man standing close to the cleaner a bit further from him. It was obvious the cleaner, a blond man, wasn’t pleased as the other man was standing way too close to him and the way he was talking didn’t sound good.

Something in Freddie’s stomach turned and he started walking towards them, soon making out what the tall man was saying.

”Hey, don’t be prude now, I’m only asking for one drink,” the man spoke with a smarmy voice that made Freddie’s skin burn of disgust. 

”And I just said _no thank you_ ”, the cleaner said through gritted teeth and now Freddie was so close he could see him gripping the mop handle tighter. As the tall man stepped closer to the cleaner, Freddie hurried his steps and cleared his throat in the hopes of getting their attention.

”Excuse me, is there some kind of a problem?” he asked, looking between the men as they turned to look at him. The tall man gave him a quick up and down look before scrunching up his nose, clearly not happy that Freddie had interrupted his moment. Freddie raised his brows, his eyes falling on the cleaner who had a frown on his face.

”I should continue working but this,” there was a little pause when the cleaner glanced the tall man with a warning, ”gentleman isn’t letting me do that.”

”If you just agreed to have one drink, then you could go on,” the man said, his voice tight. Freddie’s eyes went back to the man, putting on his most stoic expression.

”Didn’t you hear that he said no?” 

”Huh, he’s just playing a hard to get.”

Freddie’s mouth twitched, a wave of anger coursing through him.

”No means no, and I suggest that you leave now,” Freddie said, trying to sound at least bit threatening. The man stayed quiet for a while, glancing at between the cleaner and him and Freddie hoped he would just leave. 

”Very well,” the man snorted eventually, giving Freddie a stern look before turning his gaze to the cleaner. ”It’s your loss, then, pretty boy.”

Then the man stepped back and turned to leave, colliding with Freddie – deliberately, of course – as he walked past him. Freddie just shook his head, not bothering to look after the man, his gaze now focused on the cleaner. The blond man met his eyes, his expression softening, and Freddie offered him a small smile, though he still was a bit concerned due to the unsettling scene he had just witnessed.

”You okay?”

”Yeah,” the cleaner answered. ”That wasn’t the first time something like that happened. I know how to handle those kinds of people, though some of them can be persistent as hell. But thanks, anyway.”

Freddie nodded, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he processed the blond’s words. 

_That wasn’t the first time something like that happened._

How many times before had that happened, then? 

”Sorry.”

Confusion passed in the clear blue eyes but soon the understanding lit them up.

”Nah, it’s fine. Shitty things happen.” The cleaner shrugged. ”Behind all the glory is always something rotten.”

Freddie’s lips curved into a tiny smirk. 

”Oh, how true that is.”

The cleaner flashed a small smile at Freddie before lowering his gaze and shifting a bit. The moment of understanding between them had passed, the awkwardness filling the air around them and Freddie let out a quiet sigh, drawing then his bottom lip between his teeth.

”So, uh, my work… I should–” the cleaner said, motioning to the mop he was still holding, lifting his gaze back up.

The blue color in his eyes seemed so clear now that Freddie’s brain short-circuited and he could only stare into them. It was like looking at the ocean on a sunny, serene day – the color of the water lighter, almost translucent on the surface, the shade darkening, the deeper he looked.

”Sir...” The cleaner cleared his throat, snapping Freddie out of his daydreaming.

”Oh, no need to be so formal. I’m Freddie.” Freddie held out his hand and the cleaner eyes fell on it, surprise evident on his face. He moved the mop handle to his other and took Freddie’s hand while a smile made its way to his lips.

”I’m Roger.”

”Nice to meet you,” Freddie said, causing Roger to chuckle lightly. The sound of it, sweet and catchy, made something warm tingle within Freddie and he couldn’t help but smile at the man.

”Likewise,” Roger said, letting then go of Freddie’s hand. ”But now I really need to continue working.”

”Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry that I was keeping you,” Freddie expressed his sorry and ignored the slight bang of disappointment as he took a few steps further away from the man. Roger laughed a little, shaking his head.

”It’s alright.”

”Have fun cleaning,” Freddie said smiling, walking past Roger, eyes still on him.

”Thanks.”

With one last smile at Freddie, Roger turned to the cleaning trolley, and Freddie looked at him for a moment before tearing his gaze away and continuing to search his room. When he found the number 226 after what felt like ages, he put the card in the reader and pushed the handle down, opening the door and stepping inside.

He took a quick glance around the room as soon as he had kicked his shoes off and thrown his suitcase onto the nearest chair. It was nice, a black and white patterned wallpaper with a hint of gold adorning the wall behind the bed, other walls being just plain white. There was an armchair close to the bed and two smaller, basic chairs, one by the small table, close the window, and the other near the door, where Freddie’s suitcase now rested on.

Freddie felt the exhaustion crashing in like a tidal wave and decided it would be best to go to bed. He went to his suitcase and pulled all the stuff he needed, going then into the bathroom to freshen up. After a quick shower, changing into more comfortable clothing and brushing his teeth, he finally was ready for bed.

He tucked himself under the cover and rested his head onto the pillow, closing his eyes. He drifted off to sleep quickly, dreaming of the clear blue sea and sunshine.

*

It was Friday evening and Roger couldn’t be happier as now he would have a whole weekend for himself. It would be his first weekend off of work in a while and he surely wasn’t going to waste it. The whole week has been more or less awful and he had been looking forward to just shut it all out and have a drink or two before locking himself inside the four walls, alone. Despite the fact that he was extrovert and loved to chat with people, spend time with them, he also liked to be alone, be surrounded by silence.

Due to his outgoing, flirty nature and pretty looks he usually got a lot of attention, in and out of work, and most of the time he welcomed it but sometimes he drew in the wrong kind of people. People who made something inside him drop, skin crawl of unpleasantness, anger, and disgust flaring through his veins. That was the reason why he was now sitting at the bar a good distance away from the hotel he worked, nursing a beer and wondering his life choices probably for the millionth time.

Now was, again, one of those moments when he regretted leaving his old workplace and coming to work at the hotel. The previous company he had worked for had been small but nice, the co-workers much more kind and lighthearted. Even the boss had been kind and easily approachable. Despite the wage being lower, Roger had really liked working there. Years had blown by and this little feeling inside had started to grow. Routines were nice and all but, in the long run, they could be numbing.

And that had happened to Roger.

Everything had been the same for too long and he had started to yearn for a change. And he had taken his chance as he had come across this hotel that looked for a cleaner. Everything had looked great – he had applied for a job, gotten invited to interview and then hired. Working in a huge and expensive hotel seemed like a dream and Roger had been so thrilled as he would finally get the change he had needed.

Roger sighed deeply, taking a proper gulp of his beer, savoring the taste as he hung his head, staring at glass between his hands. Soon someone sat beside him, ordering a beer, and Roger didn’t even bother to look at them. 

”Hey,” he heard them say after a while, the voice sounding distantly familiar. ”Seems like you have had a rough day.”

The familiarity rang in Roger’s ears, raising his curiosity, and he turned his head to look at the man, eyes widening as he recognized him. It was the same man that had so kindly saved him from one of those nasty guys at the start of the week. Recognition washed over his face, a hint of surprise still lingering on.

”More like a rough week,” Roger answered to the man’s question, trying to remember his name. ”Freddie, right?”

The man smiled, his dark brown eyes lighting up as he nodded. It felt as if someone had glued something warm onto Roger’s chest as he saw the change in Freddie’s expression and he couldn’t help but smile a little. 

”And so we meet again...” he said quietly, turning his body fully towards Freddie, the feeling of not wanting to talk to anyone now vanished into thin air.

”What a coincidence,” Freddie stated, sipping his beer, gazing Roger with curiosity and sympathy. ”Sorry to hear you had a shitty week.”

Roger gave him a little nod.

”Well, it’s nothing new. Most of my weeks are shitty,” Roger confessed, moving his beer glass back and forth on the counter. ”But at least now I have a whole weekend off and can just forget my awful job for a while.”

”That’s good. You have some special plans?”

”Nah. Think I’ll be at home and just laze around.”

Freddie raised one brow as if to ask if Roger was serious. Roger looked at him puzzled.

”What? I like that. Just relaxing at home, I mean,” he said and Freddie raised both hands up like a sign of giving up.

”I wasn’t judging, just curious. We all like peace and quiet every once in a while.”

Roger hummed, even though he was sure Freddie couldn’t hear it. Silence fell between them for a moment, but it didn’t feel awkward this time for which Roger was glad. He took his chance to properly look at Freddie, take in his appearance. Unlike the first time they had met, Freddie wasn’t wearing a suit but a red button-up with some black patterns – plants they seemed to be – and tight black jeans. At least three top buttons were open and Roger could get a nice glimpse of dark chest hair.

Roger couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t like what he saw. The short, raven hair, the mustache, a smile showing slightly protruding teeth and the whole essence of Freddie screamed exotic and Roger was intrigued by that. However, he was annoyingly self-conscious about his own appearance that must have looked a bit messy to the outsider. He was wearing a bit worn-out, baggy t-shirt, brown fake leather jacket and blue jeans with so many holes in them. The combination wasn’t his best fashion choice but the outfit was comfortable, nonetheless. 

But it didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel underdressed and he tore his eyes away from Freddie, raising his beer glass to his lips and taking a gulp of it. 

Then he looked back at Freddie, seeing him smiling warmly at him.

”So, since you already know what I do for a living, it’s my turn to get to know something about you.”

A sparkle ignited in Freddie’s eyes as he leaned against the counter and towards Roger.

”That’s only fair. What do you want to know, darling?”

*

Roger certainly hadn’t meant to stay at the bar for long but at some point, while chatting with Freddie and getting to know more about him, that thought had flown out the window. He didn’t remember how many beers he had drunk but his a bit swaying focus was a good indication of that he was a bit tipsy. Freddie wasn’t completely sober, either – he was giggling more, leaning more boldly closer to Roger and brushing Roger’s arms or hands ever so slightly in the middle of a conversation, the sparkle in his eyes bright.

They had made their way to a darker corner of the bar, where they could get a bit more privacy. The more they had talked, the more drawn to Freddie Roger had become and it was obvious something in the air around them had changed. It had been thickening slowly, ghosting over Roger’s skin and painting it with a faint warmth. It felt so nice, pleasant and Roger gladly welcomed it as it had been so long when he had last felt so comfortable around someone. Sure, there had been some short flings, but as the time had passed, they had become more… like a chore and he hadn’t really enjoyed them anymore.

Actually, if Roger was honest with himself, ever since he had started to get more unpleasant attention, the idea of being physically with someone, to have sex, had felt uncomfortable. But now all those sensations that had been buried somewhere deep within him were awakening and he didn’t feel like fleeing. It was quite the opposite – he wanted to embrace them, to let himself _feel,_ go with the flow.

And surely he couldn’t have mistaken Freddie’s body language, the way he looked at him, listened to him, the way he laughed. Roger didn’t believe that he would have lost his ability to recognize flirting but, of course, some people were naturally more flirting and didn’t necessarily look for more than just to lift the mood up. Freddie could very well be one of those people, but when the raven-haired man soon leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, Roger got the confirmation he needed.

”How about we continue this night at the hotel, in my room?”

Something stirred low in Roger’s stomach as he felt Freddie’s breath warm against his skin and when their eyes met, his breath caught in his throat for a moment.

”Of course, you don’t have to come if you don’t want,” Freddie then added, the look in his eyes warm and smile soft, reassuring. Roger couldn’t help but answer the smile, voicing his decision.

”I don’t want this night to be over yet.”

Freddie looked happy with his answer, his smile widening.

”Let’s go then, darling.”

They both stood up, abandoning their mostly drunk beers, and left the bar, heading straight to the hotel. And if Roger’s stepping grew faster after they walked through the main doors, Freddie didn’t comment on it – he just made sure not to be left too far behind. The lift journey up slowed them down just a bit and they spent the whole time standing side by side, glancing at each other and the changing floor numbers on the wall in turns.

When they exited the lift, Freddie took hold of Roger’s hand, smiling at him, and started to lead him towards his room. Roger looked as Freddie fished the keycard from his wallet and he had to try a few times before he got the door open as he was working with single-handedly.

”You first, darling,” he said, nudging Roger gently to go inside. Roger rolled his eyes, smiling at the cheesy gesture, and stepped past Freddie, keeping their hands still joined and basically pulling Freddie along with him.

As soon as the door fell shut, Roger turned around and pushed Freddie against it – a bold move, surely, but for some reason, he felt that they were both already on the same page. He leaned in, gazing right into Freddie's eyes, seeing the sparkle in them fading and making room for something else.

 _Intensity._

Roger leaned in, slowly wetting his lips, his heart picking up the pace in his chest. Freddie's eyes flickered to Roger’s lips, his own parting slightly.

”Before we continue, I just want to make sure that this okay,” Roger said, voice low. ”That I really haven’t misread you.”

Freddie swallowed, drawing then in a sharp breath as Roger’s hand on his chest moved closer to where the skin was revealed. The heat of it felt lovely under Roger’s palm even through the thin fabric of the shirt but the urge to touch bare skin was growing within Roger with every passing second. The tension was hanging above them, electric and heavy, and it felt like a lifetime before Freddie finally spoke.

”No, you haven’t misread me. This is more than okay, what I want.”

A small, pleased smirk made its way on Roger’s lips and he leaned even closer, his breath now fanning over Freddie’s face.

”I want this, too,” he breathed out. ”I want _you._ ”

His lips captured Freddie’s own fast, hand sliding up and behind Freddie’s neck while Freddie’s went to his waist. Roger hadn’t known what to expect but it certainly wasn’t anything like this – his whole body seemed to melt, give into the sensation and it felt amazing, though a bit overwhelming. Suddenly he felt more sober yet still a bit drunk, the way their lips move against one another, slow and tentative, making him hungry for more, his mind dizzy.

They parted momentarily as the air came needed and dived then right back into it, this time more hungrily. Roger wasn’t sure which one made the move to take them to closer to bed but he didn’t care as now their tongues were sweeping against each other, exploring the new space while their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies. The arousal was pooling low in Roger’s belly, his jeans growing tight soon and his fingers itching to get a touch of bare skin. 

When Freddie’s hands gripped his waist hard, pushing his crotch against Roger’s, Roger’s moan broke their kiss, both panting as their eyes met. Roger’s hands went to the buttons of Freddie’s shirt, starting to undo them, seeing the slight smirk rising to Freddie’s lips. Roger raised his brow, leaning then in, so close his lips were just barely brushing Freddie’s lips as he spoke.

”Too many clothes.”

He opened the last buttons and pulled back, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Freddie’s jeans and tucking at it lightly. Freddie’s breath hitched and Roger’s eyes fell down, taking in the revealed skin, the trail of dark hair disappearing behind the waistband of the jeans, the obvious bulge at the front. Roger’s mouth was watering and his fingers were fast unclasping the belt, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. Freddie groaned, his hands grabbing Roger’s leather jacket, and Roger removed his hands from Freddie’s jeans so that the man could slip the jacket off of him.

Roger’s shirt was next to go, finding its place on the floor just like the leather jacket, and then Freddie worked his jeans open, his fingers brushing over his still clothed erection. Roger drew in a sharp breath, releasing it as soon as the jeans fell down to his ankles and Freddie pulled his briefs down, Roger’s half-hard cock springing free. Roger saw Freddie licking his lips while eyeing his cock, moving his gaze then up to Roger, smirking, pupils wider, the brown color now shining darker.

Roger answered the smirk with a grin, gaining some of his confidence back.

”Like what you see?” he asked, voice raspy, tone teasing.

The noise leaving from Freddie was a mix of hum and a low growl.

”Very much so,” Freddie said, pushing then his own jeans and briefs down, sighing of relief. Roger’s gaze fell down to Freddie’s cock, a hum of approval leaving from him, feeling the need to touch bare skin growing exponentially. It seemed as if Freddie had read his mind, his hand coming up, sliding behind Roger’s neck and Roger just got a look at Freddie’s eyes before he was pulled into a feverish kiss. Roger’s hands settled on Freddie’s hips as he pushed himself against the man, the sweet contact of their cocks making them both moan into each other’s mouths.

Hurriedly they kicked off their shoes, stepped out of their jeans and briefs and stumbled towards the bed, their tongues boldly battling with one another, demanding, and something within Roger stirred when Freddie finally gave in and let him take the control. Quickly he pushed Freddie backward, still kissing him until they reached the bed, then breaking the kiss and pushing Freddie on to the bed. Freddie fell flat on his back on it, his gaze fixed on Roger and Roger let his hungry gaze rake up and down his body.

Then he motioned Freddie to move and the raven-haired man did it obediently, half sliding and half crawling roughly to the center of the bed that was, in fact, a double, and would offer them enough space. His eyes never left Freddie, the beautiful sight he made, spread out in the bed, his chest rising and falling at the quickened pace of his breathing and as he took his cock in his hand, slowly stroking it, Roger felt the familiar burn of arousal low in his belly, a sigh escaping from between his parted lips.

Roger’s hand automatically went to his own cock, moaning at the sweet pressure as worked himself to full hardness, still watching as Freddie pleasured himself.

”Damn, as much as I like that you watch me, I would rather have your cock in me. The sooner, the better.”

Impatience colored Freddie’s voice, clear and demanding, and Roger groaned. 

_Fuck._

”Do you have lube and condoms?” he asked and Freddie nodded.

”My suitcase, the small, yellow bag inside it.”

Roger rushed to Freddie’s suitcase, opening it and searching for the yellow bag. In the end, he spotted it in the left corner, peeking from under the pile of neatly folded shirts. He grabbed it, opening it and taking the small bottle and a condom out of it, going then straight to Freddie. He set the supplies beside the other man before crawling on top of Freddie and diving into a kiss. It was full of heat and Roger could feel himself growing impatient soon, too, running his hand along Freddie’s chest, stomach as he eventually abandoned Freddie’s lips and started to kiss a path to his neck.

He grazed his teeth along the skin lightly, stopping to suck on the spot underside of Freddie’s earlobe, earning sweet moans from the man as he devoured the skin, before moving down. Freddie’s fingers thread to Roger’s hair as Roger peppered his torso with kisses, finally wrapping his lips around his nipple and giving it a light lick. Freddie’s nails dug into Roger’s scalp, a soft curse leaving from his lips, and Roger hummed pleased, starting then to suck at the nub. The noises of pleasure it elicited from Freddie went straight to Roger’s cock, the sound of them being like soft music to Roger’s ear and he was already so turned on, his mind was getting hazy.

Freddie moaned low when Roger wrapped his hand around his cock; it felt hot and heavy against his palm as he gave a few tentative strokes, running then his thumb over the head, making Freddie shudder and buck his hips up to get more friction. That encouraged Roger to add just a bit more pressure and quick up the movement of his hand, enjoying the sounds and curses that escaped from Freddie’s mouth.

”Fuck, get on with it already,” Freddie breathed out after a while, causing Roger to chuckle lightly.

”Impatient, are we?” Roger teased, taking his hand away from Freddie’s cock and meeting his eyes. 

”For fuck’s–”

Roger cut of Freddie by kissing him, Freddie’s other hand sliding to his neck immediately, deepening the kiss as his other hand searched for the small bottle beside him. When he finally found it, he poked Roger with it and Roger took the bottle, reluctantly breaking the kiss and positioning himself between Freddie’s legs as he had spread them. Roger opened the bottle, squeezing the lube on to his hand and tossing the bottle aside, coating his fingers with liquid and pressing the first finger close to Freddie’s hole.

Freddie looked at him with lust-filled eyes as Roger circled the puckered flesh with his finger, taking in the sight of Freddie, chest heaving, hard cock curving towards his stomach and Roger was sure he forgot to breathe for a moment as the whole situation sunk in. 

”Roger,” Freddie’s voice broke him out of his trance and Roger shook his head, seeing a small line of worry forming to Freddie’s forehead as he furrowed his brows.

”You okay? We don’t have to go on if you don’t want.”

Roger shook his head again. ”No, I want this. I just… ” Roger sighed before continuing. ”It’s just been a while.”

Freddie’s gaze softened as he nodded, a small smile crossing his lips.

”We can take this slow.”

Roger offered Freddie a grateful smile, though he felt a bit bad about flattening the mood. He chuckled awkwardly, lowering his gaze.

”Sorry to… cause a rift to the mood.”

”Hey, it’s alright,” Freddie said softly, reassuring. ”But I’m still up for it, if you are, too.”

”Yeah, yeah… I am. Very much,” Roger breathed out, moving his gaze back to Freddie who smiled at him. Freddie motioned him to lean down and Roger did so and Freddie captured his lips in a kiss while pressing his bum against Roger’s finger. The slight move encouraged Roger to go on and carefully started to push his finger past the tight ring of muscles. They kissed lazily until his finger was fully in, breaking apart to catch a breather and Freddie brought his hand up, cupping the side of Roger’s face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Roger smiled, something warm moving within him as the look in Freddie’s eyes was so open and trusting, and soon he started to move his finger, slowly bump in and out, earning small, almost delicate sounds as a prize from Freddie. He quickened up his pace and slipped then another finger in, his confidence growing with each passing second as Freddie’s moans and sighs got louder, more breathy. 

It didn’t take long before Roger was able to add third finger and as he changed the angle and pushed a bit deeper, he succeeded to find the spot that made Freddie melt under him and push against his fingers, chasing the sweet contact again. Roger’s lips found Freddie’s neck as he started properly to fuck Freddie with his fingers – he sucked and licked the skin, every once in a while grazing his teeth over the spot and Freddie’s noises got only more delicious, causing more blood to rush to Roger’s cock.

The arousal hung upon them heavy, the tension building up to higher and higher, slowly, and as the need for more grew, the more sure Roger became of that he wouldn’t last long. Freddie was now meeting every movement of his fingers, panting heavily and Roger cursed in his mind.

”I – ah, I’m ready,” Freddie rasped out the next moment and Roger lifted his head up, locking their gazes. Freddie’s eyes were so dark, full of lust and hunger but there was also undeniable softness in them, too, and Roger couldn’t help but to seal their lips in another kiss, slow and short one. Then he pulled away, straightening himself, and withdrew his fingers, causing Freddie to mewl at the loss. Quickly Roger took the condom package, ripping it open carefully and throwing the paper of, rolling then the condom on while Freddie helped him out by opening the lube bottle and squeezed a good amount of lube onto Roger’s palm after Roger had reached out his hand. 

He spread it over his cock and moved closer to Freddie, pressing the head lightly against Freddie’s stretched hole, looking at how Freddie’s eyes shone of reassurance. Roger breathed slowly in and out, using his hand to help as he slowly started to push in, gaze fixed on Freddie and the small changes in his expression as he inched deeper. He let out a quiet groan when he finally was fully sheathed, the tight heat around his cock feeling so sweet. Freddie hooked his legs around him, soon giving a small nod, telling that way that he could start moving.

The first few thrusts were tentative, slow, but the small noises Freddie let out encouraged him and he set a proper pace. He leaned down to kiss Freddie’s neck, now softly biting the skin and running his tongue over the spot right after, making Freddie gasp, his hands roaming over Roger’s back, nails just barely scratching the skin. When Roger made a harder thrust, Freddie threw his head back on the pillow, exposing his throat and Roger used his chance, placing hot kisses on it, drawing a path up to Freddie’s jaw and eventually capturing his lips.

With a slight change of angle, Roger was able to hit Freddie’s prostate, making him moan into the kiss, and Roger picked up his pace again, loving the feeling of Freddie around his cock. It felt so _good_ that he couldn’t even wrap his mind around it – it had been a while since he had experienced this, this kind of pleasure and it was almost overwhelming. He could feel the need for release growing, pretty fast, but he didn’t want to be the first to come. He slipped his lube covered hand between their bodies, sliding it along Freddie’s stomach until reaching his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and starting to bump it in the matching rhythm as his thrusts.

Swallowing Freddie’s gasps and moans, he was driving them both close to release, their bodies burning, a thin layer of sweat forming onto their skins, and eventually, they had to break the kiss in need of air, their eyes finding one another automatically as soon as they drew in the first breaths. Freddie’s pupils were blown wide, desire pooling among the darkness as he looked at Roger, and Roger could only stare in awe, want and warmth surging within him as their bodies moved in sync.

When they next time delved into a kiss, it was slower, full of passion, almost… _loving,_ and a range of emotions coursed through Roger, making him nearly lose his rhythm. It all was so different – it always was with different people, but not like this. For the first time in for god knows how long, Roger felt respected, cared for, that he just wasn’t a toy someone was playing with for a moment and after having their fun, threw him away.

Freddie bucked his hips slightly up, causing Roger to moan low, focus again on driving Freddie over the edge first. He picked up the motion of his hand, adding just a bit more pressure, and pulled away from the kiss, wanting to see watch Freddie to come. His thrusts were hard and short, hitting Freddie’s prostate with each time, the man’s quiet curses and moans filling the air, sweet like a melody of a song. Only a few thrust and hand motions later, Freddie’s back arched, eyes fluttering shut, a gasp escaped between from parted lips, he came all over his own stomach and Roger’s hand.

_Fuck._

The sight of Freddie shook through his orgasm was breathtaking and Roger buried his head in the crook of his neck, the feeling of Freddie clenching around him being _too much,_ and soon he followed after Freddie. He bit down on the skin, muffling his groan as he spilled into the condom. His whole body was shaking and he had to use all the strength he had left not to collapse onto Freddie – instead, he slid his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, preventing the condom sliding off as he pulled away, Freddie letting out a weak mewl at the loss.

Roger removed the condom, for a moment thinking about tossing it onto the floor, just to spite one of his co-workers, but decided then not to, and moved to throw it in the small bin under the table. Despite being all sticky and sweaty, he fell next to Freddie, settling on his side, facing Freddie, and took a moment to catch his breath, bathe in the aftermath of the sweetest bliss. Listening to Freddie’s breathing, following the rise and fall of his chest, a fond smile fought its way on Roger's lips and as Freddie finally turned his head to the side, to look at him, smiling warmly, Roger wished he could stay in that moment forever.

”Ugh, I’m all gross. I need a shower,” Freddie soon broke the silence, lifting himself into a sitting position, reaching out his hand to brush his fingers over Roger’s cheek. ”Will you join me?”

Roger hummed quietly, flashing then a wide smile at Freddie.

”Of course.”

*

When Roger woke up the next morning, he felt more rested than in weeks, even months. The warmth of Freddie was solid against him, his other hand thrown over Roger’s middle, soft breaths tickling his neck and Roger’s mouth curved into a smile as he stared at the ceiling. The bubbling happiness, energy within him was almost too good to be true and maybe it was, as underneath all that there was this little nagging feeling that told him he should leave. Leave before the other would wake up and send him away.

He was torn – pondering whether to leave or not, causing the restlessness to arise until his chest felt tight and then he just couldn’t stay still anymore. With one sudden movement, he got off the bed, quickly going to pick up his clothes from the floor and starting to dress up.

”Where are you going?” Freddie asked, voice rough from sleep. Roger stopped in his tracks, his shirt hanging half on him as he had only got his one hand through the sleeve. He frowned confused.

”You… don’t want me to leave?”

Confusion crossed Freddie’s face and he shook his head.

”Why would I want you to leave?” 

Roger shifted nervously, lowering his gaze, and it felt as if the walls around him grew, surrounding him like a predator its prey, making him feel small and vulnerable. 

”Because everyone always does,” he said, hating how _weak_ his voice sounded in his own ears. That was followed silence and his heart started sinking – he pulled the rest of his shirt on, not daring to look up, and was just about to turn to leave when Freddie spoke again.

”Oh, darling...” 

Then Freddie was standing in front of him, placing his hand under his chin and making Roger look at him. The look in Freddie’s eyes was a bit worried but still soft, warm and understanding.

”I can’t say that I didn’t think about this being just one-night stand because I did but...” Freddie paused, most likely trying to find proper words, and offered Roger a small smile. ”But last evening I felt something… The more we chatted, the bigger it grew. Hope. That maybe this didn’t need to be just one-night stand, that maybe this could be something… more.”

Roger blinked, trying to process Freddie’s words. 

And then he felt it. The hope coming back, rising through the crack, reaching for his heart.

”I… You want more?” Roger was still baffled, despite it all slowly sinking in.

Freddie smiled. ”Yes. I mean, I want to give this a chance, find out where this will take us. But only if you feel the same.”

Roger’s lips split into a hopeful, happy smile, even though a tiny part of him was having some doubts. 

”I might be taking a huge risk at getting my heart broken but what would life be without risks?”

His words made Freddie chuckle lightly before he went serious, cupping Roger’s face with both hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

”Darling, I know how you feel. I’ve been there myself, believing that I’m not good enough, worthy for more, but now I know I am. And you are, too. You might not believe it yet but I’ll make sure you will, no matter what happens in the end, whether we’ll find something we’ve been longing for in each other or not. There’s just something about you… I can’t let this go, can’t let you go. If I did, I would surely regret it for the rest of my life.”

Roger was stunned, all he could do was stare at Freddie in awe, hope settling into his heart like a sticker to a paper. Freddie flashed him a small smile, then leaning in and capturing Roger’s lips in a sweet kiss. Roger melted into it, wrapping his arms around Freddie, his heart making a little jump in his chest.

As they eventually parted, Roger’s gaze locking with Freddie’s, the reassuring smile of the raven-haired man washed away the few top layers of Roger’s doubts and for the first time in ages, Roger felt that he could finally be pulled out of the pit he had slowly drifted into over the years.

How unexpected it was, that it was this exotic man who had the key to unlock something within him. And who knew, maybe one day that key would also fit in the lock of Roger’s heart and open it up to all the love Roger had protected himself from.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would make my day. 💕


End file.
